This investigation is designed to elucidate factors involved in immunologic infertility in mice. The reasons for the apparant low immunogenicity of sperm, antibody formation and development of cellular immunity to sperm in alloimmunized mice is being studied. The function of a factor present in seminal plasma which appears to be a potent immunosuppressive agent is being determined.